leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Snatch (move)
Snatch (Japanese: よこどり Snatch) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. It was TM49 from Generation III to Generation IV. Effect Generation III-IV Snatch is an increased priority move. After being used, if another Pokémon (including an ally) attempts to use a beneficial status move, the user of Snatch steals the move and uses the move itself instead of the move's original user. Snatch will steal the first susceptible move that is used by any other Pokémon in the same turn. If more than one Pokémon use Snatch in the same turn, the fastest Pokémon's Snatch will activate first, but the stolen move will in turn be stolen by the next fastest Pokémon's Snatch (such that only the slowest user of Snatch will receive a stolen effect in the end). If is stolen, it will always be applied to the user of Snatch regardless of the move's original target. If is stolen, it will target the Pokémon the move was most recently stolen from. Generation V onward Snatch no longer steals moves that were stolen by another Pokémon's Snatch on the same turn. The order in which moves are stolen is the same as the order in which Snatch was executed. and can no longer be stolen. All moves that can be stolen either affect only the user or affect the user's entire team. The following moves can now be stolen: , , , , , , , , , . and can now only be stolen if they would have an effect when used by the original user (regardless of whether or not they would have an effect on the user of Snatch). If Swallow is stolen and the user of Snatch is not under the effects of , it will nonetheless recover 25% of its max HP. Snatch cannot steal Z-Moves, even if it could normally steal their base move. If powered up by a Darkinium Z into Z-Snatch, the user's stat rises two stages. Affected moves The following moves can be stolen by Snatch: |} Description |Steals the effects of the move the foe uses next. Steals the effects of the move the target uses next. Steals the effects of the move the foe is trying to use. }} |Steals the effects of the foe's healing or status-changing move.}} |Steals and uses a target's move if it raises stats.}} |The user steals the effects of any healing or status-changing move the foe attempts to use.}} |The user steals the effects of any healing or stat-changing move the foe attempts to use. The user steals the effects of any healing or status-changing move the foe attempts to use. }} |The user steals the effects of any healing or stat-changing move the opponent attempts to use.}} |The user steals the effects of any attempts to use a healing or stat-changing move.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |40|40}} 42 |42|42}} 46 |46|46}} 37 |37|form=Normal Forme}} 37 |37|form=Defense Forme}} 50 |50}} |40|40}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation III }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Snatch is a Dark-type move with 17 PP. It has the user gain the Snatch status, enabling them to steal enhancing status moves from enemy Pokémon. The status normally lasts either 4-5 turns (in the Explorers games) or 6 turns (in Super Mystery Dungeon); however, if another Pokémon uses Snatch, it is removed automatically in order to prevent conflicts. Description |The user gains the Snatch status. It steals the moves of Pokémon on the same floor.}} |Gives the user a Snatch status, which lets the user steal the effects from all moves used by Pokémon on the floor.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |The Snatch status lets you steal the effects of a recovery move or status move used nearby. But there are some moves that can't be stolen, so be careful!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=搶奪 |zh_cmn=搶奪 / 抢夺 |fr=Saisie |de=Übernahme |el=Αρπαγή |it=Scippo |ko=가로챔 Garochaem |pt_br=Arrebatar |es=Robo |sr=Ščepavanje |vi=Giành Giật }} External links * Psypoke's list of moves affected by Snatch Category:Increased priority moves Category:Moves that can jam de:Übernahme es:Robo fr:Saisie it:Scippo ja:よこどり zh:抢夺（招式）